


Keep your enemies close

by silvercolour



Series: Takarazuka prompts [4]
Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types
Genre: Can we really say something didn’t happen just because its not in the books, I think not, I’m not tagging them as a relationship......yet, M/M, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: In which Chauvelin is looking for the Scarlet Pimpernel- and also completely fed up with this sir Percy.
Series: Takarazuka prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Guess the author Round three





	Keep your enemies close

“Ah, my dear Chambertin, it had to be you they sent to spy on us good Englishmen, did it not?” This is the greeting that silly man throws at him when he enters the room Chauvelin was using as a temporary hideaway. He had a midnight appointment of the Pimpernel to interrupt, and did not intend to be delayed by the endless dances and mindless chatter down in the ballrooms. 

They are in one of the small sitting rooms outside the library. It is late in the evening, but not so late that Chauvelin risks missing the Pimpernel’s secret meeting.So, he had chosen to hide close to the scene of the crime-to-be.

“That is not at all the case, Sir Percy. As I said when I was introduced to the Prince of Wales, I am here on a mission of diplomacy.” A beat of silence.

“And there is no such thing as good Englishmen, so I could not possibly be spying on any of them,” he adds with a dangerous glint in his eyes, stalking towards Percy.

His silent surveillance is interrupted anyway, he might as well entertain himself and try to find out what goes inside the head of this impossible man.

“Why Shauvulinn, you wound me! There are many good Englishmen to be found, and good english women too! Perhaps you’ve simply not met them yet.”

The man has the gall to attempt to swing an arm around his shoulders when he is close enough; Percy apparently construed his approach in far friendlier light than Chauvelin intended. That needs to be fixed.

He bats the arm away, shoving Percy back against the wall in the process and keeps him there with an arm pressed across his chest. “You surprise me, Sir Percy. I should have thought you would count yourself amongst your vaunted ‘good Englishmen’, ” he sneers.

“You have me right after all, my good man, I do indeed aspire to be one of them!” Blast the man, he doesn’t sound fazed at all to be facing a foe such as himself. “But you see, Citoyen Chardonnay, it is as I said: you truly have not met them yet– I am simply of the opinion that you do not know me at all.” His oblivious smile crosses the line into being a smirk and Chauvelin cannot decide which of the two he dislikes more. It’s all he can do to hold himself back.

“My name,” he is less than an inch from Percy’s face now, his voice quiet and intense, like a knife in the dark. “is Armand.”

The smirk is definitely the worst of the two, Chauvelin decides. He can almost  _ see _ Percy concoct his next insult, smirk growing wider still. He is held fast by that smile far more that Percy seems to be trapped against the wall.

“Why Armand,” his pronunciation is perfect, damn him; Chauvelin might have known a nobleman should be able to speak proper French. “I didn’t think you wanted us to be  _ that _ friendly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka Guess the author game round 3, word limit 500 words.
> 
> I’ve written another Scarlet Pimpernel fill for a previous round, which you can find [right here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293440)


End file.
